


Cards and Cigars

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poker night used to be just between the guys. Used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards and Cigars

  


"Boss? You around? Sure is dark," Bickslow grumbled softly as he opened Laxus' apartment door, letting himself in. It was their standard Thursday night though, as none of them were off on jobs, so it was commonplace for him to do so. "Me and Freed are here."

"Laxus," Freed called out as he walked through the dark apartment to the den. "Are you- Ah. Here you are."

Both he and Bickslow smiled at the sight of the figure over at the card table, draped in Laxus' usual coat, hunched over in the darkness.

"Why you got it so dark, boss?" Bickslow went to hit the light switch. "Are-"

"Surprise!"

They both about died as, to their shock and (Freed's) displeasure, they found that the person at the table was not Laxus at all, but rather Mirajane Strauss. She even had one of the man's signature cigars dangling out of her mouth, toothy grin and all, as she stared at the men. In front of her laid stacks of jewels, no doubt Laxus', which she seemed to be organizing into different piles.

"M-Mirajane," Freed said slowly. "Where is Laxus? And why are you…here?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Boss," Bickslow said as he came closer. Laxus hated when he called Mira that, as the two were very much so  _not_  married, wasn't even on the horizon, but Mira liked it. "Somethin' didn't happen to boss, did it?"

"Of course not," she said, reaching up to take the cigar from her mouth. "He's gonna be a bit late though, so he sent me here to entertain you boys."

Bickslow blinked. "W-Well, not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I'm sorta in a committed relationship now. Remember? Your sister? I just don't think she'd be too-"

"What?"

Freed sighed. "Bickslow, she did not mean…sexually entertain and you know it!"

"How was I supposed to know that? Huh? You sure assume a lot."

"Compared to the assumption you just made?"

Mira was blushing heavily then. "L-Laxus just told me to make sure that you guys knew he'd be late. I don't-"

"He was kidding, I assure you," Freed sighed as he took his seat at the table. "And if he would like to keep his head, he should tell you that before this gets back to Laxus."

"Of course I was kiddin'," he said with an easy grin as he took his seat. "I was just-"

"And what are you doing with Laxus' cigar? Do you know how expensive those are?" Freed almost sounded concerned for her, really. "He will hit the roof. Are you even smoking it?"

"Ew, no, gross. I was just playing dress up."

"Dress up?" Bickslow repeated. "As…the boss?"

"Mmmhmm." She sat up real tall then, showing off that she was indeed wearing one of his button up dress shirts underneath his coat. "I had his headphones on too, but his music is so boring. I think I'll change it for him-"

"What? No. Mira, honestly, do not even attempt it," Freed told her hastily. "He will kill you. Honestly."

"You think?

"Yes!"

"W-Well, I already kinda did sorta maybe."

"What?"

Mira sighed. "I've been over here all alone forever. I had to do something."

"You deleted the boss's music?" Even Bickslow was concerned. "Why would you even think to do that?"

"It's all loud and noisy and… I think he'll like what I put on there."

"Perhaps," Freed said slowly, "you should go ahead and get out of here, yes? Before he shows back up?"

"Maybe, uh, try and get his music back on his player, yeah?" Bickslow offered. "Sooner rather than later."

"Mmmm…I think I'm okay." She put the cigar back in her mouth and made a face over at them. "Do I look like dragon?"

"Dragon?"

"That's what I call him, silly," she told Freed with a giggle. "He's my dragon."

"This is the boss we're talking about here? The boss? Our boss? My boss?" Bickslow whistled. "You've got him strung, huh?"

"I believe," Freed sighed, "that the expression is sprung."

"What? No. What could that possibly- Oh. No. You're right. You got him sprung, Mira. Don't ya?"

"Well," she started, pausing to think, "I know that he loves me, if that's what you mean."

"Yes, yes," Freed complained. "He has said that he loves you. But only when you prompt him, right?"

"No." She even giggled. "He tells me all the time, silly."

"What?"

Nodding, Mira added, "We talk about our life together and how he wants a little son that looks just like him. And he wants to come home from jobs to see me taking care of the boy and whatever other kids we have and he'll just love us all so much, he won't hardly even want to leave, but he'll have to, of course, sometimes. And we'll have a big house, but not too big, and the kids will like to sleep in our bed and snuggle with us, because, you know, they'll love their mother and father and we'll just be-"

"Laxus has not run any of this by me," Freed said in a huff. "Therefore it is slanderous and a dangerous thing to say, Mirajane."

More giggles. "I haven't even told you about our wedding yet-"

"Oy," Bickslow sighed. "You and boss sure talk about the future a lot. When are you doin' this then? This marriage? Becoming the real Mrs. Boss?"

"Oh, not for years. We want to do a bunch of stuff before we take that big of a step."

"Right," Freed said with a nod. "His excuse to get you off his back so he does not have to actually marry you."

"Huh?"

"Uh, Freed?" Bickslow frowned over at him. "Maybe you should, I dunno, not upset Mirajane before Laxus gets here? He'll already be all pissy that she messed with his stuff-"

"No," Mira said, frowning now. They were making her and Laxus relationship sound a lot worse than need be. "He won't be."

"We will just see then, won't we?"

"Yes, Freed, we will."

A sharp knock at the door stopped the conversation for the moment and, hoping that it was Laxus (though he quickly realized the man would never knock at his own door), Freed rushed to go answer it.

"Another tagalong, I see," he sighed when he returned to the den a minute later not with Laxus, but rather Mirajane's little sister, Lisanna.

"Lissy!"

"Mama!"

Bickslow and his babies, respectively, both perked up at the sight of hr. She was busy staring at her sister though.

"Mira," she complained with a glare. "Did we or did we not have plans to meet for dinner tonight?"

"We did," Mira said as she smiled over at her sister.

"Then why did I have to track you down all the way here, at Laxus' place, when-"

"Lisanna, he just asked me to stay here while he took care of something. That's all. You know, let Freed and Bickslow in. Keep them company."

"Lissy is more than enough company, thanks." Bickslow sat back, wagging his tongue at her. "C'mere, kid."

As she went over to him, she asked her sister, "So you blew me off, without warning-"

"I thought he'd be back by now, Lisanna. Honest. I didn't forget."

"Well, I just find it suspect that I found you at your boyfriend's house-"

"And look. Now you get to spend some time with Bickslow before we go out to dinner." She smiled at her. "You should really be thanking me."

"I'm thanking you," the seith said as he pulled the younger woman down into his lap. Lisanna just giggled as he snuggled her up real close. "Thanks, Mira."

"Thank you," his dolls cooed as they circled around the room. "Thank you!"

Still, Freed seemed put out. "This is supposed to be a night for the three of us, as guys, to spend time together. Not for the two of you to invite your women over to ruin it."

"I didn't invite Lissy," Bickslow complained. "And I don't think that you should be bossing the, well, boss around there, man. He don't take well to it. Unless it comes from Mrs. Boss. I mean- Mmmm, Lissy."

She just kissed him again. "Stop talking. And take your silly visor off."

"Do not start doing this in front of us," Freed told them as Lisanna shifted in his lap and Bickslow pushed his visor off. Even Mira, who had been happy at first by not only the appearance of her sister, but also the sight of a relationship she'd help form blossom, was then horrified at the sight of her little sister behaving such a way.

"Uh, Lisanna?" her sister tried. "Maybe you two should stop-"

"They're right, Lisanna." Bickslow pulled away from her slightly. "We should be doing this at home. At my place. Alone."

"But it's your boys night."

"Right now I want a me and you night."

"I forbid it," Freed told him. "You are not allowed to leave. Not unless Laxus allows it."

"Boss didn't even show up, man," Bickslow pointed out as he and Lisanna got to their feet, her retrieving his visor and putting it over her own head with a giggle. "It's just you and his woman now. So don't make her cry. Or put the moves on her. Or anything else with her that might piss him off."

"Sage advice," Lisanna agreed, taking his hand as the babies followed them out of the room. "Bye, Mira."

"But Lisanna, what about dinner?"

"You ditched me. I'm returning the favor."

After they were gone, Mira and Freed found themselves just sitting there, in the den, staring at one another. Reading the situation correctly for once, she could tell that for some reason, he was a little peeved about something and was trying to find a safe subject.

"So," she said slowly, glancing at the other man. "Are you and Laxus still going to play cards or-"

"You and your siblings," he said with a shake of his head. "We had a system, Mirajane. A nice system. Ever dated men who never cared much for her and would come to complain to us about it later. When she and Elfman got involved, we all thought it was great. Finally, someone beneath her that couldn't make her feel horrible. Though her tastes are another topic-"

"That is my brother, you know."

"And then you and Laxus. I believe I have taken that well. Just like your sister and Bickslow. Or at least I've tried. But you've taken our leader and you've taken our comic relief. What's left, Mira? Hmmm? Just me. The faithful follower. I will take this ship down to the lowest depths of the sea, but I will not stand idly by as it sinks and say nothing."

"…I'm sorry, is Bickslow really the comic relief? Because I think you're much funnier. And dragon. Even Ever. I mean, he's definitely the weirdest, but-"

"The point, Mirajane, is that the last thing that we had was these nights, the ones that we spend playing cards, just the three of us. But here you are, ruining this too. And now your sister has taken Bickslow-"

"I think he went a little more willingly than you're letting on, if not the one taking her."

"I just wish that you all would stop trying to mess things up. Things were very complete before, without you Strauss siblings, and now-"

"Demon! Are you still here?"

The door opened and closed then, rather loudly, before they heard the sound of Laxus walking through the apartment.

"Did they even show up?"

He was in the doorway of the den then and, with a grunt, he nodded at Freed.

"Where's the other one thing?" he asked as he came over to Mirajane to pat her on the head. "Bickslow? Late?"

"Lisanna showed up," his follower said, "and made off with him."

"Even better." He was standing behind Mirajane's chair and rested his hands on her shoulders. "He'd have just complained the whole time about being without her. 'sides, with Mira here, she can take his place. Demon, you wanna-"

"No." She got out of the chair quickly, shrugging off his jacket. "I have to… I don't want to ruin your night."

"You wouldn't be. I mean, I am offering you to stay, after all, so, really-"

"I just should go. That's all."

"Why?" Laxus caught her arm. "Me and Freed want you to stay. Don't we, Freed?"

"W-Well-"

"Freed."

"Of course we do, Mirajane," he sighed as she glanced over at him. "I was just…talking to you. As a friend. Before. It was just a…personal conversation about our feelings, yes? Perhaps mine made you feel unwelcome, but I was just being-"

"Get to the point, Freed," Laxus growled. "Before my woman leaves."

"Right. Of course. Um, Mira? Laxus and I would both enjoy it if you stayed and played cards with us."

"Very much so, demon," the other guy agreed as she glanced up at him. "I'd also enjoy it if you make me some snacks."

"Laxus."

"Quickly, demon. I have quite the appetite, yeah? Then you can come and play a few hands with us, huh? And what's my box of cigars doin' out on the table?"

"I was playing with them."

"What? Mira-"

"It went with the coat," she said, nodding at where she'd left the garment on the back of the chair. "And the headphones."

"You used my headphones?"

"I changed the music in your headphones." Mira patted him on the arm. "It was horrible. Your music was, I mean. The music I put on there though is very relaxing and soothing and it'll just do wonders for your little attitude problem."

Freed about dove for cover. She'd dropped all of those things on him at once. Was the woman truly crazy?

For a moment, Laxus just stared at her. Then, oddly enough, he broke out in a grin.

"You just like pushing my buttons, don't you, demon?"

"You really shouldn't smoke those nasty cigars anyways," she said simply as he moved to kiss her head. "Honestly, Lax, you shouldn't. They're not good for you."

"Mmmm. Go make me something to eat, huh? Whatever's fastest. And bring me and Freed some beers too." He patted her on the head before moving to take the seat she previously occupied. "Silly demon. You keep this up and I might invite you over to all game nights. Let you serve me. And what are you lookin' at, Freed?"

Laxus, that was what. He was still in shock, honestly. Was the man not even going to yell at Mirajane? Not even bother with getting upset with her?

What sort of hold did she have over him then? Hmmm? It was like no other woman he'd ever been with, it appeared.

"It's just…" Freed couldn't say all that, of course, and needed a valid reason for his staring. "I was wondering what you were doing, is all, that you were so late."

"Oh. That." Laxus snorted. "Demon didn't tell you?"

"N-No. What-"

"There was a slight complication over at her house that I had to tend to."

"Meaning?"

"Evergreen, for some reason, told Elfboy that he was invited over here and, well, I had to go argue with him, yeah? To convince him otherwise? Make him not even want to come?"

"Laxus," they heard from the kitchen. "I said to go explain to Elfman that you were spending time with the Thunder Legion only. Not that you two hate one another, so don't even bother showing up. Why would you do that?"

"Just hurry it up with the food, demon. My stomach's growlin'."

"Then you see it too?" Freed asked.

"Eh?"

"The sancaty in the three of us, you, Bickslow, and I, spending these days together? That there should still be something left for just us? For the others not to impede upon like they have so many of our other traditions?"

Laxus blinked. "I just don't like Elfman. If that's what you're asking me, then yeah. If not, then maybe still yeah. I dunno. What I do know is that Mira don't impede on nothin'. And what traditions? The only reason we only ever hung around one another only is because most everyone else couldn't stand us. Not for traditions sake or whatever. But if it keeps Elfman from popping in, sure, whatever."

"I've told you before, Laxus," they heard then as Mira came back into the room, a plate of sandwiches balanced one hand, the other cradling to beer cans against her chest, as not to drop them, "to stop talking badly about my brother."

"I wasn't, demon. Honest."

When she sat the plate down as well as the beers, Laxus just moved to pull her into his lap.

"Now," he said as she shifted to get comfortable. "What card games do you know, demon? We'll play whatever you know how to."

"Mmmm…I know the one where you gotta make a house out of them."

Freed blinked. "Do tell me you're joking."

"Don't tease my demon." Laxus snuggled her up real close. "She wants to build a house of cards, let her. You help her. I gotta eat anyhow. Then I'll teach you how to play some real shit, huh, Mira?"

She just giggled, shifting in his lap. "No cursing, dragon."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he moved to grab one of his cigars then. "Whatever you say."

As Freed and Mira got to work on building the card house that she seemed so enthralled by, he found himself asking, "How is it that you spend so much time with Cana then, Mira, and have not even learned a simple game? Not even Hearts or Gin or-"

"Oh, I know those. And I know how to play Six-card Stud and-"

"Then why," he sighed, "are we building a house of cards?"

"Because," Mira giggled as it collapsed when she tried to start on the third tier. "This is more fun!"

Laxus just took a puff from his cigar. "My woman's an individual, man."

And even though he wanted to be annoyed, wanted to hate every minute of the whole thing because it wasn't how they usually did things, he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face as Mira giggled at the mess she'd made.

"Yes," he agreed with a nod of his head. "I know."

 


End file.
